


ATLAS (Strength In Compassion) Steve Rogers version

by karadin



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin
Summary: The Greek God Atlas usually holds the world on his shoulders, but this time he’s cradling it in his arms.*Steve Rogers edition, with plans for T’Challa and Lan Xichen (Untamed) versions.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	ATLAS (Strength In Compassion) Steve Rogers version

come find me at tumblr

https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/karadin


End file.
